This system relates to an outboard motor lock. More particularly, the lock assists in securing an outboard motor to the hull of a boat.
The design of most outboard motors facilitates easy attachment and removal from the hull of a boat. In addition to providing convenience for the boat owner, it also means that outboard motors can be easily targeted for theft while the boat is not in use. While likely no method of securing an outboard motor to a boat could fully prevent theft, an easy way to secure the motor and deter theft, while also providing beneficial protection to the boat hull itself, is desirable.